Proven Worthy
by Tomochii-Chan
Summary: Sakura wanted to prove herself worthy of her team. But what happens when she's gotten herself into situations that causes chaos for herself and her team? Oh the insanities. What has she gotten herself into? [sasusaku]


**A/N: BWUAHAHAHAHA!!! A crappy sasusaku short story for my fellow sasusaku shippers of Narutofan forums. XP Let's just say that there's a part where Sakura has to help wrap bandages around his (smexy) body XD LUCKY SAKURA!!! But that's gonna be later on. This is a future doujinshi btw Also, sorry that the beginning is all angsty and action and stuff. No sasusaku fluff until the next chappie or so. So just be patient! This is how it'll all start. PLEASE GIVE MEH A CHANCE! TT The doujinshi will probably be better though. T3T**

**Note:**This is after the chuunin exams and before Sasuke left. This was just during a random mission…gone wrong . ;

**Summary:** Sakura has always been left behind. She had always watched the backs of others and depending on them all the time She was always a burden to her team…to Sasuke. What can she do to help her team? Sakura shows that she can protect her team and prove that she can also be a help to the team, even if it's so little. **sasuXsaku**

**Disclaimer:** NO I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! Cuz if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be making love like bunnies right now reviving the Uchiha Clan X3 kukuku…

**Proven Worthy**

**  
**

**Chapter One: Not a burden…not anymore**

**  
**

**.oXo.**

_**-pant pant- **_

_Sasuke-kun_

_**WHOOSH**_

_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…where are you?_

_**SWOOSH**_

_Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…_

_Sasuke…_

_-kun…_

Sakura was running, running everywhere, searching for the rest of Team 7. It was a mission gone wrong. They were all ambushed by Sound-nins unexpectedly. Sakura was separated from the rest of Team 7, leaving Sakura alone…and vulnerable. She was on her own.

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!" A sudden yell was heard from the distance.

"…!" _That voice—…NARUTO!?_

"SASUUUKEEEE!!! Get up bastard! Don't you dare die on me now!"

"…!"

_W-what's going on! What happened to Sasuke-kun!?_

Sakura was frantically running towards the sound of the deafening yell, not even knowing what she was going to do when she got there. With her kunai ready in hand, Sakura was _hopefully _ready for any attack coming at her way. She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake! She should know how to defend herself! She has gone through much worse during the Chuunin exams and she could take on anything that would come at her…right?

_**-pant pant-**_

_N-no…No, this can't be happening._

_**-pant pant-**_

_I shouldn't start panicking now. Calm down Sakura. Calm down…_

After locating where the Sound-nins were, Sakura had hide her chakra presence like a professional kunoichi she was. She needed to analyze the situation at hand, how many Sound-nins were there, and if her whole team was present…and alive. She needed to concentrate on hiding her presence and ignore all distractions. She shouldn't lose her concentration now, even if she had seen—

—her team being beaten right in front of her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! CHIKUSOOO!!!" Naruto cried in pain as painful sound waves were entered through his ear. Naruto was covered in bruises and a few scratches were visibly shown. It seemed as if he was beaten senseless. The Sound-nins were strong—_really_ strong…

Kakashi on the other hand, was surrounded. If he had left the sound-nins to save Naruto, they would attack Sasuke and visa versa. It was like a trap—no. It _was_ a trap. It was like they planned it allfrom the beginning. But the weird thing was, why did they suddenly attack them on a mission just after a few weeks after the invasion of Konoha had failed? What was Orochimaru up to? Unless— "Naruto! You have to get out of here! Take Sasuke with you and find Sakura! NOW!"

_**-Clang clang-**_

The sound of kunais clashing together was being heard.

"NARUTO! This is no time to be a hero! Now do as I say!"

"NO!"

"…!"

…_! Eh!? Naruto?_

"I can't ever leave **_ANYONE_** in my team behind! I am **NOT** going to be lower than trash or ever will be and I am not starting now!"

Kakashi was stunned by Naruto words. His mind had just started to process what Naruto had just said. He knew he taught his student well. _Naruto…_

_**SWOOSH**_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

A kunai was thrown at Kakashi but with Kakashi's Sharingan and professional ninja skills, he dodged it carelessly. But then, Kakashi was left an opening and one of the Sound-nins took their opportunity to attack him by using an enormous amount of sound waves. Kakashi barely dodged the attack but he was still affected by the echoing waves. Regaining his composer, he began to perform hand seals.

Swipe. Swipe. Swipe.

A bright blue glow began to form on Kakashi's hand.

_**Chii. Chii. Chii.**_

There, in Kakashi's hands was his own original technique. It wasn't copied—it was _his _own. Bright blue chakra was visible on his palm. It was like he was carrying a small amount of lightning that came from a dark cloud in the sky. The sound of chirping birds were being heard.

_**Chii. Chii. Chii.**_

By focusing chakra on his feet to boost his speed and holding the Chidori at hand, he dashed towards the nearest Sound-nin.

"**CHIDORI!**"

**.oXo.**

_N-no…what can I do? Everyone…everyone is getting beaten to a pulp! Kakashi-sensei, he's surrounded by a vast number of sound-nins! NO! NARUTO!!! He's getting killed out there! A-and Sasuke-kun…where are—_

_**GASP**_

_No!_

As Sakura frantically looked around for Sasuke, she found him lying in small pools of blood around him. He was laying down flat on his stomach…not moving.

_T-this can't be happening! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO! Not…not Sasuke-kun! This must be a genjutsu or something! IT HAS TO BE! _

Sakura was just about to take action until—

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura stopped her movements in an instant. She didn't move from her hiding spot and still hid her presence from the others. Naruto had just called out Sasuke's name hoping for a response from the Uchiha prodigy.

No response.

"SASUKE-TEME! KUSO! Wake up! I know you're stronger than that! SASUKE! Get the hell up—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!!" Naruto was hit with another shocking sound wave directly into his ear. A trickle of blood started to drip from Naruto's right ear. While Naruto was trying to regain his composure from the attack, a kunai was jabbed into his stomach.

"AAAH—cough" Drops of blood came out of his mouth.

Drip. Drip.

"Ku…so…"

Thud.

Naruto had fallen.

**.oXo.**

_NO! Not you too Naruto! I have to do something! I have to—…I-I don't want to be a burden anymore…_

A single tear rolled down Sakura's pale white cheeks. She began to quiver in fear and became lost, confused, and not knowing what to do in the current situation her team was in. She was being a burden again. She was being…**_useless._**

_I-I…I haven't been this scared since the Chuunin exams….I-I need to get it together before—_

"N-NOOO! cough SASUKE! cough cough" Naruto had choked out more blood.

The sound-nin that had attacked Naruto had stepped on Naruto's head to make him shut up. "URUSAI BAKA! It's useless! He can't hear you. Che, some Uchiha prodigy. He is weak. What does Orochimaru want with _him_? He should at _least_ be able to handle the cursed seal by now"

"_Chikuso!"_

…_! O-Orochimaru!? NO! He's back for Sasuke-kun!_

One Sound-nin was ready to attack his final blow onto Sasuke. "Tch. So much for Orochimaru's next capsule. He won't be needing a weakling like him."

All hope was lost and it seemed that no one, not Kakashi, not Naruto, not even Sasuke, can help stop the attack that was soon going to be inflicted upon him. No one…except for Sakura.

_I-I have to move! Move! MOVE! I NEED TO SAVE SASUKE-KUN! I need to—_

MOVE!

Dash.

**_-ba dump-_**

_I must—_

_**-ba dump-**_

Run.

_I need to—_

_**-ba dump-**_

"SAKURA!"

_I need to—SAVE HIM!_

_**-ba dump-**_

Run. Run away as fast as you can.

_I-I won't be a burden anymore!_

_**-ba dump-**_

"SAKURA-CHAN! YAMETTE!"

Run away to your heart's content.

_**-ba dump-**_

_NO! I will not run away! Not ever!_

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_**-ba dump-**_

_I will—I WILL SAVE YOU!_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_**SPLAT**_

"NO! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

**.oXo.**

**TBC…**

**YAY!!! Meh finish the chappy! XP This is just gonna be a short story, about 2-4 chapter long I guess. I dunno yet. Also, I know I made Kakashi look weak in a way and you're probably wondering why Sasuke is down cuz you guys know that he's strong and crap and simple sound-nins can't just defeat him like that. But it'll all be explained in the next chapter ne! And the sound-nins in this story are almost as strong as the ones Shikamaru and the other people had fought against during the retrieval of Sasuke arc. I guess you can imagine them as those people (I can't remember their names at the moment XD) BTW! I have NO IDEA how to type a sound effect for a heart beat…not like lub dub or anything. You know when there's a dramatic moment or something and someone is about to get die? You know? . ; Well, I hope the characters weren't OOC or anything…I hope you keep reading my story till the end!**

**Please comment and review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Just comments and suggestions ne?  
**

**-Tomochii-Chan**

**EDIT- Just edited tiny stuff...I need help with writing a story!! . ;  
**


End file.
